


She Fixed Her Eyes On Me

by uswnt_talex_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_talex_krashlyn/pseuds/uswnt_talex_krashlyn
Summary: A recreation of the first fic I ever wrote.Christen was steady, loving, understanding. But there was always something about Alex that made Tobin's head spin and her heart burn in the worst and best possible way.





	1. A Dangerous Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago. I can only promise improved grammar and a better understanding of the comma.

It was one of Tobin's darkest secrets.

It was the worst pain she had ever endured while being the best thing to ever happen to her. She held onto it even when it burned her, as if it were her air. She hated herself for holding onto it. For letting it hold on to her. 

But looking back Tobin regrets less having the secret than being someone else’s.

She tried once. She tried to move past the life she had lost, she met a girl. One that didn't have to be a secret. A girl that could give herself to Tobin without breaking herself or anyone else.

Because if there's one thing Tobin learned, it's that being Alex Morgan's secret will burn you until you are nothing but a pile of ashes.

Christen. They first met at some camp, and after a particularly long period of destructive silence from Alex, Tobin decided to ask christen out. It's not that in that moment Tobin forgot what she felt for Alex, it’s that she was tired of getting burned.

Looking back Tobin's not sure that what she had with Alex were even feelings, the kind you get to feel. Because with Alex everything was decided for her, and frankly Tobin was fucking exhausted. Exhausted from loving Alex with all of her being, only to sometimes be shown love, or at the very least mercy.

So yes, Tobin tried to choose christen, but more than that she tried to choose herself. Alex grew more distant and Tobin moved to LA with Christen. And just like that she started to forget, just like her burns started to heal.

Christen was good to Tobin. Maybe that's the part that’s most ironic about it all. Christen was willing to give all of herself to see the side of Tobin that Alex had slowly burned through. 

Looking back her biggest flaw was communication. Christen wasn't stupid, She knew someone had broken Tobin in the least visible way possible. But when Christen looked into Tobin's eyes at night, the look of terror slowly disappeared, and over the months her need to know Tobin's past disappeared with it.  
Tobin slowly forgot Alex. What had happened between them, the pain and love alike.

Sometimes Tobin would try and see Alex's perspective. She held onto the idea that, at one point, no matter how diluted it was, Alex did love her. Maybe Servando was just a deeper love. Maybe Alex's stubborn attitude made it hard to accept change. And maybe Tobin had just become a constant for Alex, something she no longer wanted but wouldn’t throw away. That's the only way Tobin can bear to think of it anyway.

And as the memory of Alex’s raspy voice started to fade from her memory, Christen’s filled in. Filling in the cracks with deep conversations and long walks on the beach where they didn't have to hide.

And her smile. God that smile. Tobin wanted to see those green eyes crinkle in laughter everyday.

This is perhaps, if Tobin were to go back, where she would thank christen for giving her strength. Theres a lot Tobin would change, but theres so much she can never take back.

Camp came around and Tobin was more nervous than christen had ever seen her. Tobin played it off as wanting a starting spot on the roster or just excited to be back into the grind, but Christen wasn't stupid. They get off the plain at Kansas City, Christen holds her hand and she looks into the green eyes she has come to love and she believed. That was the first time.

Soon Tobin and christen find themselves standing with a few other players in the lobby. Tobin doesn't look up. Instead she looks at christen's hands and her tanned skin and kisses the back of her palm and plays with her fingers.Dawn starts reading the roommate assignments and as if God had willed Tobin to suffer this week she was roomed with Alex.

Dread best describes Tobin's eyes. And of course christen isn't stupid.  
She squeezes Tobin's hand and grabs Tobin's chin and lifts her gaze. Tobin tries to hide the look on her face but her eyes are still large and scared. Christen looks her in the eye and places her left hand on Tobin's cheek and gently presses her lips on Tobin’s.

Tobin wonders if christen knows. They never talk about it. It's not something Tobin enjoys remembering. But as christen slowly presses her pink lips into Tobin's all thoughts of Alex leave her and she looks back up into the green orbs. A small smile grows on Tobin's face and Christen mimics it.

They hold each others gaze for another minute. Just trying to will the other to understand their thoughts. But of course christen's phone rings. And she steps to the side of the lobby to take the call.

She looks up and sees Lauren. Sighing in relief Tobin makes her way over to her friends when she hits her foot on someone's suitcase. She turns to her right to apologize and then she freezes. And worse yet, not a second later she starts to feel the burning. The burning that comes from the blue eyes or Alex Morgan. Tobin must have turned pale because Alex grew a small smirk on her face. But not the kind Tobin was expecting

The smirk didn’t hold flirtation or mockery. Instead it held sorrow. 

Instead the smirk and Alex's eyes portrayed something that if Tobin didn't know better, she would call regret.

Christen's not stupid.

She finished her phone call when she saw the girl staring, face a new shade of pale. She looks at Alex's face. 

But christen's also the person Tobin fell for, so she walks over to Tobin and asks her if every thing is okay. Tobin shakes her head slightly and then looks into the green orbs and smiles a little. She smiles at the ground as kind of a goodbye to Alex. And they walk away. 

Simple as that.

That was the second time.  
What's to come is not simple, not even in the most basic format. What happens next, the weight of it, cannot be described by mere words.  
Christen isn't stupid. She kisses Tobin goodnight and holds her forehead against Tobin's a little longer.

"promise me I'm yours and you’re mine”.

Tobin nods, not because she can't think of words to say to Christen, but because she knows that rooming with Alex will be a real battle. The hardest part against herself. So she pulls christen in for another kiss. The kind that shows what you mean without saying it. And Chris offers a little smile. Tobin returns it.


	2. War and Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated. Old insecurities arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a minute to edit this so it isn't 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person LOL

Tobin begins the walk back to her room from christen's. It isn't a long one. It isn't one that would outwardly cause Tobin, or anyone watching, pain but the burning was strong.   
And stronger it grew with each step to her room. Her’s and Alex's room.  
Tobin is just standing there. Outside her hotel door, key in hand, praying to God that Alex isn't inside. But where else would she be. Curfew was in 10 minutes and Tobin is contemplating just wandering the halls until dawn catches her.   
But she doesn't. Deep down, Tobin wants the burning to stop. She was ready. Christen was behind her, mentally anyway. And even though Christen was too polite or too in love with Tobin to say the obvious; that Alex was the burn that destroyed Tobin, it was true, and Christen isn't stupid.   
So Tobin holds up her room key and delicately slides it in the lock. She only has one suitcase and she left her other SnapBack in christen's room so the one on her head is the only she has.   
She opens the door, suitcase in tow and doesn't look up. But she doesn't need to. 

Alex is here.

She can smell it in the sweet shampoo she would smell after long showers together. But it's more than just the smell. Tobin knows Alex is in the room.    
Sometimes Tobin would forget about the burning. It was weird she thought, the first time she knew she was in love with Christen. There was no burning. And Tobin thought, for a very long time, that burning was the same thing as love. 

Christen showed her it wasn't. 

But now, Tobin is struggling more than ever, in this exact moment, to understand the burning.   
So she looks up from her suitcase, just long enough to close the door, and it's as if the burning had swallowed her whole and blue was now her favorite color.   
Alex. Fucking Alex.   
She’s sitting there, on the bed closest to the door, looking up at Tobin.   
And now she knows. She knows why there’s burning and now she understands   
This is why it has always been Alex. Because when Alex didn't choose you the burning was the devil slowly destroying you from the inside out, but when Alex did choose you…

Tobin shook her head and effectively lost the eye contact.   
Then she sat on her bed, closer to the window. She took a shower and got dressed for bed. No words had to be exchanged. No words could. 

Then just when Tobin thought she would be okay, when she thought she could finally fall asleep a little after 11 and the burning stopped and was replaced. 

Tobins not sure what the new feeling was. It wasn't guilt.  God she hoped it wasn't guilt. Because if there's one thing Christen had taught her it was that none of this was Tobin's fault. And Tobin had believed her. Naively.

So when Alex started to cry at exactly 11:28 the first night of camp, tobin stared at her clock. 

11:39 is when Tobin realized that the burning had been replaced by something much more powerful. Something that could destroy everything she had fought for.   
Regret

See, this was the part she forgot. The part she HAD to forget to move on. Alex had feelings.   
And those feeling were powerful. Especially to Tobin. Because God as much as she loved Christen she’s laying there, on her bed at 11:53, filled with regret for leaving Alex. 

11:57 is her greatest weakness.

Tobin can hear the sobs. And they're not the kind of mourning. They're the kind you cry when your desperate, completely and utterly destroyed because someone isn't with you.  
So yes, Tobin stops staring at her clock at 11:57 and instead she faces the ceiling. The only light in the room cooling from the window closest to Tobin's bed. And when she can’t take it anymore she gives in.  
Tobin gently whispers "Lex..."  
Another loud sob racks through the small room  
Tobin sits up. And wipes her face trying to wake herself more  
"Alex please talk to me.”

And this time the sniffling slowly stops. Alex seems to be trying to gather herself so Tobin does the same.

The burning is completely gone and she's not sure why.

Maybe it's the way Alex slowly sits up in her bed and she does the same. Or the way the moon light just catches her cheek and Tobin can see the tears.

It makes her weak, the kind of weak every person promises they’ll never be. The tears streaming down Alex’s cheek make Tobin forget the reasons she hated her.

She walks toward the girl she once loved and gently places a hand on her cheek. She wipes away a few tears, but she keeps her distance. No touching except for what she has allowed. That’s Tobin’s next mistake, thinking she could control this situation.  
Then Alex reaches her hands out and wraps two arms around Tobin’s neck. There's something very foreign about this and very familiar at the same time. Tobin almost pulls back, almost.

There’s this part of her that’s curios. And Tobin starts to believe that this isn’t bad, that sitting next to Alex while she’s wrapped around her isn’t cheating.

It’s when Alex goes to straddle Tobin with one bare leg beside each of her own that Tobin freezes a little.

They’re both wearing old soccer shorts. Skin touching bare skin.

But Tobin doesn’t react right away, she’s waiting for something. And at first she doesn’t know what, but soon she realizes she’s waiting for the burning to return. 

But it doesn’t. And it puzzles her for a minute. 

It's this Alex, she realizes, was who she was in love with. The vulnerable Alex that let Tobin love her, all of her. The one that didn’t restrict how deeply or how long Tobin held her. But that was before Servando.

This thought rips into Tobin’s thoughts as Alex sits on her lap, with Tobin slowly rubbing her back. So Tobin places her hands on her shoulders and slowely retract this gentle girl from her body. Then Tobin sees it again, through a glimpse of moon light, the regret that lies on Alex's face.

"Alex I have to go to bed”

What happens next is not okay.  
A small pause follows. And instead of the sobs Tobin had expected she hears the raspy voice for the first time in far too long.

"It's okay Tobin."  
The words have an obvious second meaning. The connotation clear through her glassy eyes. She’s trying to comfort Tobin. And it takes Tobin a few moments so she doesn’t become defensive.

But she starts to understands fast.

Alex puts her right hand on Tobin’s ribcage.

The same hand presses into her and slowly makes its way to the bottom of her shirt.

Tobin’s thoughts race. Everything is happening very fast but in slow motion. She closes her eyes and tries to gain control of her own body.

Tobin stands, grabbing onto Alex’s thighs; the glimmer of hope in her eyes almost enough to stop Tobin. But it’s not enough, so she turns around and places her gently on her bed.

What’s next is a power move, but probably justifiable in the moment.

Tobin leans down ad whispers in her ear.  
"It's okay Alex”  
And just like that she walks away to lay back down in her own bed

Alex does the same and before long they’ve both started to drift into sleep. 

12:32

Tobin wakes up first the next morning. Alex is fast asleep. Tear streamed pillow and cheeks and there it is again. That pang of regret for causing her this pain. She begins to think what would have happened if she would've stayed, been more loyal to her. Alex’s life wasn't easy. Clearly it still isn’t.

Tobin changes into running clothes and meets Christen in the lobby like they had agreed. Neither of them talk much. There's a casual good morning chat and they both decide to run until they find a coffee shop.  
Christen stares start once they’re both sitting down. Coffee in hand and curiosity etched in her eyes, in the way her eye brows twitch together ever so often when Tobin brings up anything other than Alex.

So she does it. She asks how Alex was last night and for the first time in her life, Tobin lies to Christen.

She tells her everything is fine. Undoubtably a bit awkward, but she reassures Christen that nothing happened.

Christen's not stupid.

For the first time in their relationship Christen knows she’s lying. She stands up and walks out without a word.  
Tobin’s internal thoughts force her up out of her chair. She deserves a fight. She's worth it.  
So Tobin runs after christen. And yes she does catch up. And Christen looks at her through teared up eyes and asks her to never lie to her again.

"I promise Chris... Never again okay I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you”

Christen believes her.

So Tobin tells her. About the crying, about the sitting and hugging, about the straddling, and about the hand on your side. She flinches at that last part.  
And when Tobin tells her the part about the burning, and how it disappeared, she grows this look of dread on her face.

Not the kind of dread you face when losing someone you love. But the kind you show when someone you love is losing themselves.  
Tobin sees it. She knows, but she holds Christen's hand tighter anyway. Looks into the green orbs and forgets what it's like to feel sorrow for Alex Morgan.

Then Christen kisses her. And it tastes like their last so Tobin kisses christen. But this time she holds on longer. Feels Christen's lips moving in rhythm to hers. And this time Tobin has words.

"I promise i’m yours. Okay?"  
And Christen believes her. But something is different. Its not a promise. It's a plee. 

Like she's begging christen to save her.

 

"Tobin... It's okay to love Alex.”  
It’s said with a finality, as if Tobin had no control over herself. As if she had no say.

At that Tobin backs up from Christen. Tears threatening to spill from the hazel eyes. She's shaking her head no and walking backwards.

She feels betrayed. She feels lost.  
Why does no one want her?

Christen sees past her tears and steps closer and holds Tobin's hips.  
"Hey look at me.. Tobin. I love you. I am yours until you don't want me anymore"  
Tobin hangs on to christen. For dear life. God she holds on and she sobs silently into Christen's shoulder outside of a small coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. I was really not In a great place when I wrote this and looking back it reflects a lot in the plot. Please leave kudos so I know you guys are interested in ch 3!


	3. Every Touch Redifined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit sexy lot a bit angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is doing the original story justice, I think I got most of the errors out anyway.

If christen fixed Tobin, then Kelley was the one who cooled the burn.

  
Kelley was Tobin's best friend; before Alex, before Christen, Kelley had always known what Tobin wanted. But she never truly saw Tobin need anything, that is until Alex came.

  
Alex was young when she first came to camp. Tobin fell for Alex the minute she stepped foot on the pitch that first day, and while Tobin was oh so subtle about her little crush, Kelley knew.  
Kelley was friends with Alex on the u20 team. She knew about Servando. But there was always something missing; a lack of commitment, a lack of interest on Alex's part toward him.  
So, Kelley let Tobin flirt and wiggle her way into Alex's thoughts. It was never concerning. Until Alex started dictating what Tobin would do all day. Tobin’s every move was rooted in her concern for what Alex wanted, what Alex needed.

  
She didn't do it on purpose Kelley would say to herself. Alex actually did care about Tobin.

  
She did.

  
Kelley would notice the little ways Alex and Tobin kept their flirtation going. A sly hand on Tobin's thigh just a little too high to be friendly. Or when Tobin would find a reason to gently tuck a stray hair behind Alex's ear. Alex would come in Kelley’s room, far past curfew, and tell her all about Tobin and how she felt like home.

  
Tobin didn't have to say much for Kelley to know she felt the same. Anyone within their proximity could see that she was smitten by Alex. They fell into a domestic routine, one that gave them the guise of a couple to the media.

  
Servando caught on eventually to no one’s surprise except Alex, apparently. He started asking questions, and now when Alex would come to Kelley’s room she would cry, more often than not.  
There was less talking and more holding. and one night Tobin walked in on Alex sobbing into Kelley.

  
That was their first fight, and unlike most first fights, there was no storming out or screaming.

  
Tobin found out about Servando when Kelley eventually sat Tobin down, when Alex couldn't get any words out.

  
But Tobin stayed. She sat on Lauren's bed in Kelley’s room and just stared at Alex. Eventually Kelley left. Then it was just them, and when Alex sat up and walked over to Tobin, she sat next to her.

  
Tobin wasn’t crying. She wouldn't.

"Do you... love him?"

  
Tobin barely got the words out before tears threatened her calm attitude and she turned away from Alex. Alex sat there, for a while; long enough for Tobin to start to get up but Alex stood too and blocked her exit.

  
Alex looked at her with this smirk. The kind that's filled with sorrow and regret and a little bit of hopelessness. "I love you. " Alex replied.  
And that was enough for Tobin.  
-  
I take it back. This was by far her biggest mistake.  
-  
*present*

  
Back at the hotel Tobin is at a loss for words. She's trying to pray. Alex is in the shower and she's trying to ask God to tell her what to do.  
She knows that's not how this works; She does it anyway.

Just as she hears the shower stop, Tobin makes a quick decision. She runs out of the room, her feet fighting what her heart is telling her to do.

  
She runs to the only one who has always been there; Kelley, her air. She's not sure when she started crying again, but as she runs down the hall, she can feel the tears landing on her shirt. She knocks aggressively on Kelley’s door. Kelley opens it, half looking at her phone, but one look at Tobin and she pulls her by the wrist into the room and closes the door.

  
"Kel..... I can't. I can't breathe."

  
Tobin swallows frantically trying not to choke, it reminded her of when she was a child.

  
"Hey. Tobin look at me. Where is christen? What happened?"

  
Tobin lifts her head to meet Kelley’s eyes and she tells her everything. All of it. The stolen glances. The crying. The 'it's okay to love Alex'.

  
Kelley sits there for a moment thinking.

  
She was always good at that, Tobin thinks as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Kelley clears her throat and sits Tobin down on the bed next to her. She puts her hands on Tobin's shoulders and says possibly the simplest sentence Tobin has ever heard.

  
"What do you want Tobin?"

  
"Kel.. I. I'm in love with christen."

  
Tobin regains her control just a little, her breathing starting to slow.

  
"I know."

  
Something in Kelley’s agreement sparks something in her.

  
"Then how come Alex gets to just walk back into my life and ruin that! She's always in charge of me. Of my life. And I'm done. I can't do it anymore. I can't be her secret, or anyone else's"  
Kelley moves her hands down to her sides with a knowing sad smile appearing on her freckled face.

  
"Is there a but Tobin?"

  
"... I love christen"

  
"I know that. That's not what I asked"

  
Tobin stared down at her lap for a minute. Truly at a loss for her own conscious decisions.

  
"It's Alex kel. What if it’s my fault she cries at night? What if things could be different now?"

  
Kelley is at a total loss for words. She's kind of mad at Alex if she's being totally honest, so all she does is hold Tobin's cheek in her hand and replies as gently as she can.

"I know Toby, I know."

  
Dinner that night is awkward. They survived with minimal conversation during training. But then christen sits on Tobin's left and Kelley to her right, Alex comes down and sits to the right of Kelley.

  
Christen isn't stupid.

  
So, she holds Tobin's hand, turns Tobin's head toward her and kisses her lips gently.

  
For the first time that night Tobin can breathe. And when she opens her eyes Christen's crinkling smiling green ones are staring back at her.  
She takes a deep breath and places a hand on Christen’s hand in her lap. They eat like that. One handed. And no one seems to care. Alex has been relatively quiet, other than the occasional laugh at something Syd says.

  
Halfway through dinner Syd asks Alex how Servando is doing, Tobin nearly spits out her food.  
Tobin won't stay to hear the answer because she quickly excused herself from dinner saying she's not feeling well.

  
Christen, of course, gets up to follow her. Her eyes just as sad as Tobin’s were a few minutes before. She stands, but not before sending Alex a serious glare that could've compared to the burning Alex caused Tobin.  
Alex pretends not to show her concern for Tobin as she sputters out a 'he's fine' to Syd, who had practically already forgotten what she had asked.

 

Christen finds Tobin sitting up against the wall just around the corner of the cafeteria.

  
"Promise I'm yours" Tobin says under labored breath to Christen, doing her best not to break down.

  
Christen pulls Tobin up off the ground and gently pins her against the wall.

  
"Tobin Powell Heath you are mine... Okay? " and not a second later Christen connects their lips. It's soft at first, then slightly more aggressive as Christen finds herself needing to be in control.  
The kiss becomes sloppy; Teeth tugging on soft pink lips and nails gently scratching tan skin.

  
"Please Chris..." Tobin is cut off by the swollen lips once more.

They step into the elevator. Thoughts of dinner completely leaving them. Tobin pushed Christen into the wall of the elevator and moves so that her one leg is in between Christen's. They kiss again, this time with more feeling. More passion. Tobin's hands slip under Christen's white tee. As the elevator clicks, they slowly pull apart. Tobin holds Christen's hand and they walk to her room.

  
They lay on Christen's bed and kiss slowly. They don't take it farther, it’s unspoken that Syd will be back in the room to sleep soon anyway.  
Christen pulls back after they both need to catch their breath one time. She looks at Tobin and Tobin looks back at her. The pause in Christen’s eyes is tangible, the hesitation violently loud.

"Do you love her?"

  
Tobin flashes back to a time where she asked Alex if she loved Servando. She promises herself not to do the same to Christen.

 

  
" I'm... not sure Chris.”

  
She can’t look into those eyes, not after hurting her like that.

  
"Tobin look at me please."

  
" Chris, I swear we didn't do any..."

  
Christen pulls her into a searing kiss. The kind they had shared the night before.

  
"Chris, I love you. I don't want to love anyone else."

Christen doesn't say anything, she just nods and lies down with Tobin beside her. They look into each other's eyes for a what feels like seconds before Christen pulls gently at Tobin's shirt and gently brushes their lips together.

  
"I love you too"

  
Then Tobin gently pushed christen onto her back and puts one leg on the other side of her hips. She lowers her body down and kisses christen passionately.

  
Then her jawline.

  
Then her neck

  
Then Christen's shirt is slowly being lifted up and thrown on the ground.

  
Tobin starts to kiss down her chest. Down her Abs

  
Christen has her eyes closed tight. Slight gasps and breathing the only thing filling the room.  
Then Tobin works her way back up to Christen’s neck and jaw and finally her lips.

  
"You're so beautiful, you know that right"

  
Christen captures Tobin's lips in hers again.

 

  
Then the door swings wide open and Syd steps in. Laughing, looking at her phone and talking to someone walking behind her.  
But the person behind her is certainly not looking at their phone, and as Tobin turns with wide eyes to look at who entered the room, she is met with the ocean blue eyes of Alex Morgan.  They're intrigued, and if Tobin didn't know better shed see the hurt underneath it all.

 

There it is again. That guilt. Tobin quickly pushes it back in her mind as Syd looks up from her phone and is met with a scared looking Tobin and a sports bra wearing Christen.

 

Syd starts laughing and Tobin reaches down and grabs Christen's shirt for her  
Scrambling for an apology to muster up.

  
"H-hey Syd sorry didn't know you guys were coming back so early"

  
Syd laughs it off and flops down on her bed.

  
Alex sits on Syds bed. Never breaking eye contact with Tobin. Despite Tobin staring anywhere but Alex. Christen notices quickly and grabs Tobin's face and kisses her deeply. Entering her immediately, her tongue searching.

  
Pulling apart just a few seconds later Tobin's eyes are wide, and Alex is pretending to look at whatever Syd is showing her. Her eyes noticeably hiding the sadness beneath.  
Christen has a smirk on her face and Tobin isn't sure how she feels. If she didn't know better, she would say she felt guilty for doing this in front of Alex. But Christen's smug look just makes her smile back at Christen.

  
Tobin announces that she will be heading back to her room and gently kisses christen goodbye. Just as she's about to walk out a very daring looking Alex rasps out the worst words possible.

 

  
"I'll walk with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is gonna be the hardest, not sure if I wanna keep the original ending (it was somewhat childish looking back). ANYWAY this is my first work of 2019, ya girls been MIA for a minute but my life has recently become increasingly dramatic so what better do I have to do than put it into some fan fics lmao <3 love you all as always comments much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you want end game! Everything is gonna pretty much be the same except the ending, which I even hated while I was writing it two years ago. Kudos are much appreciated I'm trying to get back into my stories! Love you guys


End file.
